


Last Words

by Indarus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indarus/pseuds/Indarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden and Nathaniel finally come to terms about his father's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

She sighed heavily, suddenly aware of how heavy her armor felt. He was looking at her expectantly, his body postured as if he was expecting a fight. “You really want to know what your father's last words were?” the Warden Commander asked wearily. She had been trying to avoid the subject entirely, not only for her sake, but for his as well. “Yes. I do.” Nathaniel said, his voice wavering slightly. He wasn't sure what to expect. The man his sister described was not the father he knew, and it tore at his heart even as he began to accept it. Her eyes narrowed, and in her best impression of Arl Howe said “I deserved more.” Nathaniel shook his head. This was what his father had become.

At first he had wished her dead, even planned to do it himself. He had lost his resolve upon reaching the keep, and had decided to steal back some keepsakes instead. However, his plans had been interrupted, and, despite a valiant effort, he had ended up a prisoner in the very place he had grown up. He had been surprised when she decided to conscript him, and had assumed she was hoping the Joining would kill him, but he had awoken to her seemingly legitimately concerned. He didn't believe what she told him about what happened, about what his father had done. He had been determined to hate her, but she trusted him, and had even gone to Amaranthine so he could see his sister. He knew she had other, more important things to do, but she had made his sister a priority on arrival in the city. She had made it clear that it wasn't to rub it in his face, but because she needed him to trust her.

He did. The bitterness he had felt was gone. She began the story of what had happened in the final battle between her and his father, about the things and people she had found in the castle. He found himself listening intently. At first, he thought he would never be ready to hear it, but now he understood. Understood the weight that his family name now carried. The realization hit him hard, and he felt himself being overwhelmed with emotion. She noticed, and stopped her tale. “Are you alright? Should I stop?” He shook his head, tears filling his eyes. “I need to hear it.” He looked her in the eyes, attempting to regain his composure. “ Here you are, showing me compassion when my father showed you none.” She laughed softly. “You are not your father. Traveling with you has shown me that you are anything but.” “That's all I'll ever be to anyone else.” She shook her head. “Be the you I know. The Wardens hold sway, as do I.” He laughed and wiped his eyes.

She had often joked about her long list of titles, and was still amused by people who called her 'your majesty', which she would respond to with the quip 'That's my husband!' “It won't be easy,” she continued, “but I will do whatever I can for you.” He puffed out his chest. “I can do it myself, thanks!” They both laughed, louder than they probably should have, but they didn't care. It took several minutes before they could stop laughing. She smiled at him widely, and he smiled back. He had a thousand thoughts racing through his head. What should he say? Was there anything he could say? He opened his mouth, trying to work out how best to say 'I'm sorry'. She seemed to know what was coming and shushed him, then swept him into a big hug. “You have nothing to apologize for,” she said, holding him tightly. He was momentarily shocked, but returned the embrace, this time full on bursting into tears. She held him until he was no longer crying, and his heaving sobs had subsided. He pulled away from her and wiped his face. She was smiling. “Better?” He smiled shyly. “Yes. Just...don't tell anyone?” She nodded and put a finger to her lips. His smile widened.

“What was all that noise?” Anders asked, cuddling Ser Pounce-a-Lot to his chest. Oghren shrugged. “Sounds like she went right for the danglers.” A blank look crossed his face, until several moments later a look of realization crossed and his face and he cringed. “Why would you say a thing like that??” Oghren laughed. “We should probably get going. She finds us nosin' around, we're next!”


End file.
